Momentos Perdidos v2
by Iluminaria
Summary: Segunda versión del fic. Momentos Ron
1. Capítulo 1: Reencuentro

_Hola chic s! Aquí vengo con una segunda versión de este fic, ya que algunas cosas de la historia original me dejaron con mal sabor de boca, quizás me pareció poco realista para Ron y Hermione… en fin, divagaciones propias de una escritora frustrada! No quiero aburriros, así que lo único que tengo que decir antes de la nueva historia es que: 1) Comienza a partir del capítulo 12 de la historia orginial (si alguien quiere leer este fic le recomiendo leer primero la historia original), 2) Hay un cambio cronológico en esta historia, para que la trama pueda suceder como yo me la imagino. En la historia original Ron y Hermione se encuentran distanciados durante todo el verano, y Hermione vuelve a Londres justo en Septiembre para comenzar Hogwart. Aquí no será así, sólo pasan 2 meses tras la batalla y la muerte de Fred, por lo que Ron y Hermione se encuentran a mediados de verano, un mes antes de que comience ás todo esto os parezca irrelevante, pero en mi cabeza tiene sentido xD_

_En fin, siento aburriros tanto! Aquí os dejo con lo nuevo, espero os guste! :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Reencuentro**

Hermione llevaba ya casi un mes en Australia. Después de la batalla se quedó durante un mes entero en la Madriguera para ayudar en lo necesario, pero ante la actitud de Ron y su necesidad de encontrar a sus padres no pudo aguantar más y partió hacia Austrralia. Ahora que llevaba casi un mes en este nuevo lugar, sin señales de sus padres, sentía que estaba perdiendo cada vez más el tiempo. Durante las primeras semanas pasó momentos muy duros en busca de sus padres, dándose cuenta de que les había perdido la pista, pero finalmente los encontró de nuevo, y ahora se disponía a devolverles la memoria.

Hermione los había enviado a un pequeño pueblo, pero cuando llegó allí no había ni rastro de ellos. Después de pasar unas semanas por allí y charlar con las gentes del lugar, descubrió que se habían mudado a Sidney, la gran ciudad. No era de extrañar para sus padres, que siempre habían vivido en Londres aunque ellos no lo recordasen. Además vivir en aquel pequeño lugar era incómodo; seguro para que no les encontrasen los mortífagos, pero incómodo y aburrido. Era obvio que en algún momento decidirían mudarse. Así que finalmente consiguió la nueva dirección en Sidney, y aquel día se disponía a partir hacia allí.

Mientras hacía sus maletas en la pequeña habitación del hotel donde se hospedaba, recordaba Londres y las ganas de volver allí. En todo ese tiempo se había mantenido en contacto con sus amigos, para no preocuparlos, y conocía todos los cambios y novedades que estaban ocurriendo por allí. Como si no se hubiese marchado, como si estuviera allí mismo. Sin embargo, sí echaba algo de menos: a Ron.

El chico no había mantenido contacto con ella de ningún tipo ni se había preocupado por ella, y Hermione tampoco le envió ninguna carta en todo ese tiempo, pues aunque le echaba de menos (sobre todo en los duros momentos en los que se encontraba sola y perdida buscando a sus padres) estaba muy ofendida por la reacción de Ron. Podía entender su sentimiento de culpabilidad, era razonable después de la muerte de Fred, lo que no podía entender es que la hubiese tratado tan mal después de todo lo ocurrido y que no aceptase su ayuda. Y mucho menos podía entender que hubiesen pasado ya dos meses y no hubiese rectificado, ni se hubiese preocupado por cómo estaba, a tantos kilómetros lejos de él. Ahora veía aquellos cálidos abrazos y momentos de intimidad entre ellos como algo muy lejano.

En contraste con aquel recuerdo cálido, comenzó a escuchar cómo caía lluvia fuera, en la calle. Hermione resopló, frustrada. Lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento es que lloviese, le esperaba un largo y duro viaje en autobús hasta el aeropuerto más cercano. Desde luego aquel pueblo estaba perdido de la mano de Dios, Hermione había hecho un buen trabajo de seguridad después de todo, a pesar de la mudanza.

Se dirigió a recepción y dejó sus cuentas saldadas antes de salir a la lluviosa calle y refugiarse bajo un destartalado techo a espera del autobús, que parecía llegar con retraso.

Los minutos pasaban y Hermione se impacientaba cada vez más. Tenía que llevar a cabo aquel viaje como muggle, por seguridad, y también por qué no conocía el reglamento de viajes mágicos en Australia, pero se encontraba tentada de desaparecerse en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, con lo nerviosa que estaba, seguro que no saldría bien y acabaría perdiendo una ceja o una uña como le ocurrió a… _Ron_. Ahí estaba otra vez, inundando sus pensamientos.

Se frotó los ojos con cansancio, y cuando volvió a abrirlos pensó que estaba alucinando. En el otro extremo de la calle una figura pelirroja se acercaba hacia ella bajo la lluvia, una figura muy parecida a la de Ron.


	2. Capítulo 2: Australia

** Capítulo 2: Australia**

Ron terminó su macuto de viaje con rapidez. Ahora que Harry le había explicado donde se encontraba Hermione, el pelirrojo había decidido viajar hasta allí y darle una sorpresa, para disculparse y recompensar todo lo que había hecho ayudándole a traer de vuelta a sus padres.

Era temprano por la mañana y se dirigió hacia el Ministerio de Magia, donde tenía preparado una traslación internacional. Nunca antes había hecho nada parecido, y estaba un poco nervioso debido a sus malas experiencias anteriores con la desaparición. Sin embargo, motivos mayores le empujaban a hacerlo.

Una vez allí, se reunió con Harry y otros trabajadores del Ministerio, que le dieron las instrucciones a seguir. Se despidió de su amigo y se cargó de fuerza mental para el viaje. Sólo unos minutos después abrió los ojos y se encontró con un nuevo paisaje.

Al principio se mareó un poco, por lo que tomó una poción que le habían recomendado, pero poco después se recuperó y siguió su camino. Él se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo donde Harry le había indicado que se encontraba Hermione, por lo que se dirigió hacia el centro del pueblo en su busca.

Poco después de comenzar su caminata comenzó a llover, y pronto se arrepintió de no haber llevado consigo uno de esos instrumentos muggles, _"paraguas"_, ya que no podía arriesgarse con un hechizo.

Cuando por fin llegó al hotel donde Harry le indicó que se hospedaba Hermione, se encontraba completamente mojado. Cuando entró en recepción el encargado le miró mal, debido a que estaba estropeando la moqueta.

-¿Puedo ayudarle?

-Sí, verá… estaba buscando a una amiga.-dijo aún parado al lado de la puerta, pues no quería mojar nada más- Hermione Granger, se hospeda aquí, una chica delgada de pelo castaño…-_muy guapa_, pensó.

-Sí, se hospedaba aquí, pero se ha ido esta mañana. Creo que partía hacia Sidney…

Ron sintió caer el mundo a sus pies, ¿dónde estaría ahora? ¿y si no la encontraba?

-Vaya desastre…-farfulló.

-Si se da prisa, quizá la encuentre aún en la parada de autobús.

Ron asintió, agradecido.

-La parada se encuentra en la esquina, no hay pérdida.

-Muchas gracias.

Ambos se despidieron y Ron se dirigió hacia el lugar.

El tiempo era horrible, llovía a caudales y Ron apenas podía ver por la calle, aunque sí era consciente de que se encontraba desierta. Vaya imagen la suya, vagando perdido en una calle desierta bajo la lluvia.

Sin embargo, pronto sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al localizar la parada de autobús, y una figura bajo su techo. Una figura muy parecida a la de Hermione.

Dio mil gracias por que aún no se hubiera ido, y se dirigió hacia allí con paso más rápido. Para su sorpresa, la chica también se dirigió hacia él.

Con la neblina de la lluvia, Ron no fue capaz de vislumbrar su rostro hasta que estuvieron frente a frente. Él esperaba verla sonreír, porque es lo que más deseaba y más echaba de menos, pero la realidad fue otra. La chica le observaba con una mezcla de confusión y rabia pintada en el rostro. Ron tuvo miedo de su reacción, recordando aquella vez que le pegó cuando los abandonó a ella y Harry durante la guerra.

Durante unos segundos se creó una total situación de silencio.

-¿Ron…? ¿Qué…? ¿Eres tú? ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!?

-Hermione, yo…

Pero ahí iba otra vez, la rabia de Hermione, que comenzó a empujarle y darle golpes en los hombros.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a venir aquí!? Así, sin más… sin avisar, después de estos meses de ignorarme, ¿y ahora yo tengo que recibirte? ¿Qué esperas al venir aquí? Siempre crees que puedes arreglarlo todo, ¿no?

Sin darse cuenta, Hermione estaba gritando y unas lágrimas caían por su rostro. A Ron se le partió el alma entonces, y dejó que le empujase y gritase bajo aquella lluvia. Ella también había sufrido mucho esos meses, por la muerte de seres queridos y por la lejanía de sus padres. Y había estado sola, él no había estado a su lado.

En uno de los tantos empujones, Ron agarró a la chica por los brazos y la hizo parar, mientras la miraba fijamente a la cara, con el rostro serio. Ella pareció tranquilizarse un poco.

-Lo siento.

Pero ella no le dejó hablar. Se zafó con fuerza de sus brazos y se alejó de él, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la parada de autobús. A los pocos segundos volvió a girarse con él, llorando de rabia.

-¡No! ¡No me basta con un lo siento! –y comenzó a empujarlo otra vez- No siempre es tan fácil como borrarlo todo por unas palabras, ¿dónde me aseguras que lo sientes? ¿Qué no volverá a pasar? No es la primera vez… ¡y estoy harta! No quiero ni puedo perdonarte tan fácilmente… ¡Lavender! ¡Cuando nos abandonaste en la guerra! Todo lo hemos solucionado hasta ahora, pero esto… después de todo, ESTO, simplemente no…

Pero esta vez fue Ron quién cortó sus palabras y la besó. La besó suavemente, sintiendo su dolor y queriéndolo curar. Su estómago moría de nervios por aquello, pero sintió que era lo que debía hacer, la única forma de demostrar lo que sentía.

Notó como a Hermione se le cortaba la respiración y sus lágrimas cesaron. Sin embargo, ella se separó y comenzó a negar con la cabeza, algo ruborizada.

-Esto no…-se había quedado bloqueada y no sabía que decir, mientras miraba al suelo y mechones mojados caían por su rostro.

Ron también estaba avergonzado, pero pudo hablar.

-Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento. Yo… no sé lo que me pasó, cuando la guerra acabó todo se me vino encima, no sabía cómo sentirme, la muerte de Fred…

-¿Crees que eres el único que se sentía así?-Hermione volvió a levantar la vista y le miraba con reproche.

-Lo sé, lo sé… simplemente supongo que tenía miedo. Los cambios siempre me han aterrorizado, y lo sabes. Ese momento en que tienes que dejar de ser un niño y hacer frente a la realidad… Tenía miedo, Hermione, miedo de aceptar que realmente Fred no iba a volver, que no había manera de volver atrás, que no había manera de salvarlo, de que yo pudiera hacer algo…

-Lo entiendo, claro que lo entiendo. –Hermione le contestó esta vez más tranquila- Todos en tu familia se sienten así, y yo intenté ayudaros, intenté ayudarte. Pero no me dejaste, y no entiendo por qué. Hemos sido amigos durante tanto tiempo, hemos pasado por tantas cosas… y simplemente me ignoraste. Se acabó la guerra, debíamos celebrarlo, superar los dolores y seguir adelante como siempre, pero de repente me rechazaste sin motivo ni explicación. Yo también sufría y estuve sola, no pude contar contigo ni me dejaste que tu contases conmigo. Y sí, finalmente me diste una explicación cuando insistí una y otra vez…-en este punto, Hermione comenzó a ruborizarse y desviar la mirada, pues se acercaba el momento de hablar del tema tabú, _el beso_-pero… no lo entiendo-entonces sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo-sin tan horrible fue, si no querías, si no era el momento… lo siento, pero no creo que me merezca un trato así después de todo, yo no tengo la culpa de que Fred muriera, ni tú tampoco…

A Ron se le rompió el corazón. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota? Hermione por fin había sido la más valiente de los dos, a la hora de dar el paso, de admitir _lo que ocurría_, _lo que siempre había ocurrido _entre ellos, y él la rechazaba de esa manera.

-Oh no, Hermione, no, no, no es eso…

En ese momento quiso abrazarla y explicarle todos sus sentimientos, pero entonces el ruído de un claxon les interrumpió. Se trataba del autobús, que intentaba llegar a su parada, pero ellos se encontraban en medio de la calle.

Hermione reaccionó y se dirigió hacia la parada, donde estaban sus maletas. Ron la siguió.

-Tengo que irme, tengo que encontrar a mis padres. Ahora es lo más importante-le dijo secamente, dándole la espalda mientras acomodaba su equipaje en el maletero del autobús.

-Voy contigo.

Hermione se paró en seco, y aún dándole la espalda, le contestó:

-No

Ron la agarró por el hombro.

-Quiero ayudarte, y compensarte por el daño. Ya has estado sola estos meses, déjame estar contigo ahora.

-Tengo que encontrar a mis padres, Ron…-contestó ella cansinamente mientras se deshacía de la mano de Ron en su hombro y se dirigía a la puerta del autobús.

Pero Ron no se dio por vencido. Al escuchar de nuevo su nombre en la boca de esa chica, sabía que era lo que quería escuchar el resto de su vida. Sonrió radiante por ello, y Hermione le lanzó otra mirada asesina.

-¿Qué te ocurre ahora?

-Nada. Simplemente voy a acompañarte, quieras o no.

Dejó su mochila junto al equipaje de Hermione y se subió al autobús, dejando a una confundida y cabreada Hermione tras de sí.

…

El viaje fue largo y aburrido, aún Ron no entendía cómo los _muggles_ podían soportar aquello. Para colmo, Hermione le ignoró durante todo el viaje.

Ron estaba deseando llegar a algún lugar tranquilo donde continuar la conversación, pues le había dejado mal sabor de boca.

Finalmente llegaron a lo que Ron reconoció como un aeropuerto, según lo que Harry y Hermione le habían explicado. Hermione seguía sin hablarle, pero Ron la persiguió allí donde se dirigía.

La chica intentó conseguir unos billetes para el siguiente vuelo a Sidney, pero no sería hasta el día siguiente.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

Hermione le miró con irritación.

-Hay un hostal aquí al lado. Podemos dormir allí.

Ron asintió y la siguió hasta el lugar. Una vez allí se dirigieron al mostrador.

-Hola, me gustaría alquilar dos habitaciones para esta noche.

-¿Dos?-preguntó la recepcionista, mirando por encima del hombro de Hermione hacia Ron.

Hermione carraspeó, molesta.

-Sí, dos.

-Está bien, le saldría por este precio.

La mujer le enseñó a Hermione algo en la pantalla de aquel aparato, _ordenador_, que Ron no llegó a ver, pero que no debía ser bueno ya que Hermione puso mala cara.

-¿Tienes dinero australiano?

Ron tardó unos segundos en comprender que hablar con él, puesto que seguía dándole la espalda.

-¿Dinero australiano? Esto… creo que Harry me dio algo pero no sé exactamente…

Hermione volteó los ojos, frustrada.

-¿Y una habitación de dos camas?-esta vez hablaba con la recepcionista.

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

-Habitaciones de matrimonio

Hermione resopló.

-Bueno, está bien, pues denos una.

La mujer sonrió, satisfecha, y realizó el pedido.

Al cabo de unos minutos pudieron subir a su habitación y guardar sus maletas. Hermione se tumbó sobre la cama, cansada, mientras que Ron se sentó en un sillón.

De nuevo, se creó una situación de silencio.

-Podríamos hacer algo-propuso Ron.

-Haz tú lo que quieras-le contestó mordazmente la chica, tumbada boca abajo en la cama.

Ron volteó los ojos y se levantó del sillón para sentarse en la cama, junto a Hermione.

-Vamos, Hermione, deja de estar así, ya te he dicho que lo siento… y algo más que lo siento, eso significa algo-se atrevió a decir, con las orejas coloradas y mirando a la nuca de la chica.

Hermione se quedó rígida durante unos segundos y después se incorporó, volteándose hacia él.

-¿A qué juegas, Ronald Weasley?-le preguntó con un tono de enfado casi salvaje.

Y ahí estaba, de nuevo la besó, esta vez casi sin pensarlo. Pero es que cuando ella le llamaba por su nombre completo eso a él le encantaba. La agarró por la barbilla y la besó con más fuerza que la vez anterior. De nuevo, a ella le pilló por sorpresa y no supo cómo reaccionar.

Se apartaron el uno del otro. Ella cerró los ojos y miró hacia el suelo.

-¿Por qué…?

-¡Por Merlin, Hermione! Porque me gustas, porque me encantas, porque siempre ha sido así, ¿no es bastante obvio? Quiero decir, esto de hablar no es lo mío pero… si hace falta te lo digo-por fin le contestó Ron, totalmente nervioso y ruborizado.-No sé por qué crees que me arrepiento de… del beso-le costó decirlo-pero no es así. Bueno, sí sé porque lo crees, porque dije que me sentía culpable, pero no era por el beso en sí, era… bueno, ya te lo he dicho, tenía miedo. No sólo por Fred, también por ti.

Entonces Hermione levantó la vista.

-¿Por mí?

-Sí, bueno… ¡eres tú!-Hermione le miró con elocuencia-Quiero decir que… después de tanto tiempo, después de tanto tiempo jugando, peleando, insinuando… bueno, finalmente pasó y yo… bueno, ¡fue genial! Yo me alegré, claro que me alegré, fui feliz en ese momento pero después… era demasiada presión, me imponías demasiado respeto. -Ron hablaba atropelladamente, con las orejas rojas, dejando salir por fin todo lo que tenía que decir. Miraba hacia todos lados menos a Hermione, mientras se rascaba la nunca.- ¿Qué debía hacer contigo? ¿Qué debía decirte? Bueno, aún sigo con esas dudas… hemos sido amigos tanto tiempo, ha existido algo entre nosotros tanto tiempo que no sé, no sé estar contigo de otra manera. No quiero que sea como con Lavender, no quiero piropos cursis, ni regalos melosos, ni citas aburridamente angustiosas…

Para su sorpresa, Hermione se rió. Entonces pudo mirarla.

-Eres un idiota, Ronald, yo nunca sería como Lavender.

Entonces se quedaron mirándose directamente el uno al otro, ambos con una sonrisa tímida y ruborizados.

-Entonces, ¿me perdonas?

El rostro de Hermione se endureció y desvió la mirada.

-Te entiendo Ron, pero necesito mi tiempo. Sólo hubiera deseado que me dijeras todo esto mucho antes, y que no me ignorases…

-Lo sé, y lo siento, una vez más.

Hermione asintió en silencio. Después se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño.

Para cuando la chica salió del baño, Ron se estaba preparando el sillón para dormir.

-¿Vas a dormir ahí? No parece muy cómodo…

-Hemos dormido en sitios peores… de todas formas, es lo único que hay.

Sintió como Hermione estaba inquieta antes de hablar.

-Bueno, yo… me sentiría culpable de utilizar toda la cama yo sola, y más después del viaje. Puedes ocupar una parte.

Ambos compartieron una fugaz mirada en silencio y se ruborizaron.

-Yo, no sé Hermione…

-Vamos, no sería la primera vez que dormimos juntos. Venga, no seas cabezota-dijo Hermione intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

Ella se tumbó en la cama y se cubrió parte del cuerpo con la sábana, a pesar de que no hacía mucho frío. Ron dudó unos segundos antes de apagar la luz y tumbarse junto a ella, en el otro extremo de la cama.

Al principio ambos se encontraban en cada extremo de la cama, totalmente separados, pero poco a poco se fueron moviendo hasta quedar más juntos. Finalmente, Hermione le cogió la mano, aún con los ojos cerrados. Ron le correspondió y la abrazó.

Y así se durmieron, por fin juntos.


	3. Capítulo 3: Paso a paso

**Capítulo 3: Paso a paso**

Finalmente, se encontraban de vuelta en Londres.

Pocos días después de estar en Sidney, ella y Ron habían encontrado a sus padres. Hermione fingió pedir una cita en su clínica dental, y fue entonces cuando llevó a cabo el hechizo desmemorizador. Tenía miedo y estaba algo nerviosa, pero al final lo consiguió. Sus padres le echaron una buena bronca por haberlos desmemorizado y no haber dejado que estuviesen junto a ella en la guerra, pero por otro lado entendieron la postura de su hija y se lo agradecieron. Ahora lo único importante es que todos estaban juntos.

Hermione tenía que admitir que en aquellos pocos días en Sidney, Ron se portó realmente bien con ella, a pesar de que ella estaba fría y distante. Cuando observó el rostro del chico ante el reencuentro de Hermione y sus padres, tuvo cierto cargo de conciencia. A pesar de su propia desgracia familiar, Ron se encontraba realmente feliz por el bienestar de Hermione y sus padres. Sin embargo, ella estaba aún un poco dolida. Además, la situación se había vuelto rara, ahora mismo no sabía si ella y Ron era amigos o algo más, como siempre, de vuelta a la casilla 0.

Él había admitido que le gustaba y que sentía cosas por ella, la había vuelto a besar aquel día en Sidney. Había intentado ser cariñoso dentro del margen que Hermione le dejaba, pero nada más, todo seguía como siempre. A excepción del hecho de que, a pesar de todo, él había ido a buscarla a Australia y a pesar de que, cada noche en Sidney, durmieron juntos en una misma cama, abrazados, independientemente del mal humor de Hermione. Todo era siempre muy confuso con Ron.

Aquella tarde, Hermione había sido invitada por Molly a tomar un té en la Madriguera y contarle su historia en Australia. Por lo visto, la mujer no parecía tener idea de que Ron había estado allí con ella, y Hermione se preguntaba por qué. Además, también había quedado con Ginny para ir al Callejón Diagon y comprar los materiales escolares, ya que quedaba muy poco para la vuelta a Hogwarts.

Cuando Hermione se reunió con la familia, se alegró de comprobar que estaba mucho mejor que la última vez que se vieron, aunque seguía siendo más triste que de costumbre.

Junto con Arthur y Ginny tomaron té en la cocina y se pusieron al día. En cierto momento de la tarde, aparecieron Harry y Ron, totalmente sudados y con las escobas en las manos. Hermione no pudo evitar fijarse en el pelo desordenado de Ron, su respiración entrecortada y cómo su camiseta se le ceñía al cuerpo por el sudor. Se ruborizó rápidamente, ¿no se suponía que estaba enfadad con él? Maldito pelirrojo endemoniado.

-Sentimos llegar tarde-se disculpó Harry-Con el quiddich siempre se nos pasan las horas…

-¡Anda, anda! Id a ducharos, después tomaréis el té-les dijo Molly

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una fugaz mirada antes de que el chico desapareciera de escena.

-Esto… yo voy a subir a mi habitación y alistarme para ir al Callejón Diagón, ya que nos iremos cuando ellos estén listos-se excusó Ginny, y salió corriendo detrás de Harry. No sabía por qué, pero Hermione sabía que aquello era una mentira.

Siguió hablando durante un rato más, hasta que Ron apareció de nuevo en escena, ya más adecentado. Se sirvió una taza de té y se unió a ellos.

-¿Y tu hermana?-preguntó Molly

Ante el color rojizo de las orejas de Ron, Hermione pudo comprobar que su teoría era cierta.

-Está adecentando el baño para Harry, según ella lo he dejado todo manchado-y volteó los ojos de una manera muy creíble. Hermione sonrió por lo bajo, divertida con aquella escena.

-¡Hay que ver Ronald, tienes que ser más cuidadoso! Y más si hay invitados…

-Sí, mamá-respondió cansinamente-Aunque bueno, ya sabes que no tendrás que preocuparte por eso mucho más.

Hermione escuchó aquello con intriga.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó.

-Oh, ¿no lo sabes querida? Ronald se ha mudado con George, va a vivir y trabajar allí con él, en Sortilegios Weasley.

Hermione observó entonces a Ron, que miraba su taza de té con una expresión indescifrable para ella. Durante aquellas últimas semanas sólo habían hablado sobre los padres de Hermione y sobre lo cabreada que ella estaba con él, y ni si quiera se había parado un momento a preguntarle cómo le iba a él, que nuevas noticias o planes había en su vida. Se sintió un poco culpable.

Quiso decir algo al respecto, no sabía exactamente qué, pero se vio interrumpida por la inminente llegada de Ginny y Harry. Ella bajaba los escalones corriendo y algo despeinada, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Bueno chicos! ¿Nos vamos ya?

-¿Pero no ibas a cambiarte Ginny?-preguntó la señora Weasley.

-Al final he decidido que iba bien así-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Ron bufó y se levantó de la mesa. Dio dos besos a sus padres y se dirigió hacia la puerta sin esperar a los demás. Hermione empezaba a olerse de qué iba aquello, Ginny le había comentado por cartas que ella y Harry ya habían profundizado más aún en su relación, habían llegado a _tercera base_, y desde luego eso no podía ser muy bien recibido por Ron.

Se despidió de los señores Weasley y se dirigió a la salida, junto a Harry y Ginny. Ron los esperaba en una colina cercana.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué os pasa!? Estáis locos, con mis padres en casa…-les dijo una vez llegaron junto a él.

-Oh, vamos, Ron, no nos han pillado… simplemente no podía evitarlo, el sudor del quidditch es muy sexy-comentó Ginny, despreocupada.

Ron hizo una muesca de asco, mientras que Harry se aguantaba la risa. Hermione se sonrojó, al recordar que a ella también le había atraído el sudor de Ron. Malditas hormonas.

-Bueno, dejemos de discutir y vayámonos ya, por favor-intervino Hermione, deseando acabar con aquella incómoda situación.

…

Una vez llegaron al Callejón Diagón, y esquivaron a todos aquellos que les asaltaron en el Caldero Chorreante, por fin Ron pudo dirigirse hacia Sortilegios Weaslye, donde George le esperaba.

Harry, Ginny y Ron irían a comprar los materiales escolares para Hogwarts. Harry no los necesitaba en realidad, pero había decidido acompañarlas.

Cuando llegó a la tienda, George ya le esperaba en el interior, ordenando algunas cosas.

-¡Llegas tarde, hermanito! Se descontará de tu sueldo…

Ron bufó.

-Ya sabes que hoy tenía que venir desde La Madriguera…

-¿Qué tal el té con Harry y Hermione? ¿Y mamá, estaba bien?

-Sí, todo bien-asintió Ron- En cuanto a Harry y Hermione, se pasaran más tarde junto con Ginny, ahora están comprando su material para Hogwarts.

-¿Por fin veré a Hermione? Cuánto tiempo sin verla… aunque bueno, algunos más que otros. Me he visto muy solo en la tienda esta última semana.

-Ni se te ocurra decírselo a mamá, sólo lo sabéis tú, Harry y Ginny. Y a ti te lo dije porque necesitaba el permiso de la tienda…

George se rió.

-Tranquilo, no voy a decir nada, simplemente te lo descontaré de tus días de vacaciones.

Ron le fulminó con la mirada.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué ese afán por ocultarlo…

-Bueno, eso es asunto mío-contestó Ron, algo avergonzado.

La verdad es que no quería tener que admitir ni ante si su madre ni ante nadie que se había peleado con Hermione después de la guerra. Si no lo hubiera hecho, se habría ido con ella desde el primer día, a sabiendas de todos. Pero ahora las reglas del juego habían cambiado y necesitaba arreglar aquello entre él y Hermione, sin más reproches de otras personas de por medio. Suficiente tenía ya con Harry y Ginny.

Abrieron la tienda y empezaron a atender a los clientes. Fue una mañana agradable, sin mucho ni poco trabajo, y hacia final de la jornada llegaron sus amigos para visitarles.

-¡Dichosos los ojos que te ven, Hermione!-saludó efusivamente George antes de darle un abrazo.- ¿Qué tal por Australia? Sin contar con esta última semana en la que has tenido que soportar al borrico de mi hermano…

Ron le fulminó con la mirada, pero Hermione se rió y eso a Ron le encantó. Era la primera vez que la veía reír en mucho tiempo.

-Bueno, no ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida… pero lo importante es que ahora están mis padres aquí. Y tú, ¿qué tal con la tienda? Quitando el hecho de que trabajes con el borrico de tu hermano, claro…-le contestó Hermione, siguiéndole la broma y todos rieron.

Normalmente Ron se habría cabreado, pero aquella escena le gustó tanto que no pudo evitar reírse también. Durante unos segundos pareció que volvían a sus años en Hogwarts, que todo era como antes.

Cerraron la tienda antes de tiempo y se dirigieron a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla al Caldero Chorreante.

Pasaron una velada amena, pero pronto Harry, Ginny y Hermione tenían que irse.

Durante todo el día, entre él y Hermione no había ocurrido nada. Apenas se miraron o hablaron directamente el uno al otro, aunque tampoco es que estuviesen enfadados, hablaban con todos con normalidad e interactuaban si la situación lo pedía. Simplemente se evitaban, o más bien, no sabían cómo actuar el uno con el otro. Ron se encotraba realmente confuso con aquella situación. No sabía cómo debía acercarse a Hermione, ella aún estaba dolida y él no quería parecer un insolente que no respetaba su necesidad de espacio, eso era algo que finalmente había aprendido. Por otro lado, tras haber admitido, en cierta medida, sus sentimientos hacia ella, se sentía muy avergonzado, tenía que admitirlo.

En ello iba pensando de camino al apartamento, cuando George le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Piensas en Hermione, ¿no? Habéis estado raros durante toda la velada.

-No sé de qué me hablas-quiso esquivar Ron.

-Vamos, Ron, Sabes que no vas a poder evitar el tema.

Ron resopló.

-Está bien. Sí, tuvimos algunos problemas… pero ya está todo solucionado, por eso me fui a Australia. Simplemente no quiero entrar en detalles-no quería mencionar su culpabilidad respecto a la muerte de Fred delante de George.

Sin embargo, su hermano aún no estaba satisfecho.

-¿Algunos problemas? Mira Ron, no sé qué habrá pasado, sólo sé que después de la guerra estabais muy distantes, y eso no es normal. Yo no diría que el problema está resuelto, no después de ver cómo interactuáis ahora, ¡apenas os miráis!. Sinceramente, no sé cómo has sido tan estúpido de echar a perder las cosas con Hermione después de todo lo que habéis pasado juntos.

-Ya lo sé-dijo con enfado-pero lo estoy arreglando.

-Pues eso espero, hermanito. Después de tanto tiempo creo que no voy a poder acostumbrarte a verte sin Hermione. Al fin y al cabo nunca he conocido a nadie que haya estado enamorado durante tantos años en secreto.

Ron casi se atragantó con su propia saliva y se sonrojó. No se esperaba una afirmación así.

-Yo no he hablado en ningún momento de… de estar "enamorado"-se rió nerviosamente.

-¿Entonces de qué hablamos?

-¡Pues de amistad!

George se rió.

-Está claro que sois algo más que amigos, hermanito.

-Independientemente de que yo… de que a mí…-se puso nervioso-Bueno, está bien, no sé de lo que hablamos, no sé lo que… ahora mismo sólo somos buenos amigos.

-No veo que a Harry le abraces todo el día, ni te pongas celoso con él, ni le beses. Aclárate pronto.

De nuevo volvió a sonrojarse

-¡Eso no es justo! El beso fue un hecho aislado, ni siquiera sé… ¡da igual! No somos ni hemos sido novios ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente espero que me perdone y volvamos a ser amigos, como lo hemos sido siempre.

-Ya claro, eso es un paso. Pero cuando consigas de nuevo su amistad, más te vale que vayas a por ella o me encargaré de cortarte las pelotas. – y le sonrió de una forma que daba miedo.

…

En aquellos momentos, Hermione se encontraba de camino a la estación de King Cross, puesto que tenía que tomar el expresso a Hogwarts, para finalizar su último año. Lo cursaría con Ginny, Neville y Luna, puesto que Harry y Ron habían decidido dejarlo. Definitivamente se le haría muy extraño estar en aquel lugar sin ellos.

Cruzó el andén 9 y tres cuartos. Una vez en el lado mágico, buscó a Ginny y los demás, y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse allí a Harry y Ron. Durante un momento pensó que quizás habían cambiado de opinión, pero después reparó en sus ropas muggles. Sólo habían venido a despedirse.

-¡Hola, chicos!-saludó Hermione a todos, para hacerse notar.

Se giraron hacia la chica y la saludaron.

Hablaron durante unos minutos, antes de que el expresso comenzase a tocar la campana. Ron le dio un abrazo a Ginny, y Harry a Hermione. Después, Harry y Ginny se apartaron para despedirse con más intimidad.

-Va a ser duro para ellos-comentó Ron

Hermione alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

-Vaya, pensé que comenzarías a refunfuñar sobre que ella y Harry se besasen en público.

Ron sonrió de medio lado.

-He cambiado, Hermione.

-No demasiado…-comentó ella, volteando los ojos-Tienes razón, será duro, pero han pasado por cosas peores. Los superarán, y un año pasa rápido, contando además con que se verán en vacaciones. Además, son fuertes. No me preocuparía demasiado por ellos.

Ron asintió.

-Bueno… -continuó Hermione-debería subir ya al tren.-dijo algo incómoda, sin saber cómo despedirse de Ron. Había dicho que un año pasaba rápido, pero en realidad, ¿un año sin ver a Ron? Empezaba a darse cuenta de la magnitud del asunto.

-Te voy a echar de menos-le espetó Ron de repente, mirándola fijamente. Su mirada transmitía seguridad, aunque sus orejas se encontraban levemente sonrojadas.

Hermione, ante la intensidad de la mirada y el tono del chico también se ruborizó.

-Yo también Ronald, os echaré de menos a ti y a Harry, ¿con quién me saltaré ahora las normas?

Ambos rieron.

-Recuerda Hermione, ordena tus prioridades… primero la vida, después las normas

Ambos volvieron a reír, y esta vez se quedaron mirando el uno al otro. Ron la abrazó y ella se lo devolvió.

Volver a sentir el aroma del chico, el tacto de su ancha espalda y su firme pecho, justo antes de partir, era algo cruel.

Se separaron poco a poco, y Ron le apretó la mano antes de dejarla partir.

-Hasta pronto, Hermione. -Hasta pronto, Ron.


	4. Capítulo 4: 31 de Octubre

**Capítulo 4: 31 de Ocubre**

Después de su despedida en King Cross, Ron pasó los siguientes meses pensando en Hermione. Claro que estaba enamorado de ella, ¿cómo no iba a estarlo? No entendía su vida sin ella. Delante de George no lo admitiría tan fácilmente, incluso le había costado admitírselo a sí mismo. Sin embargo, agradecía los consejos que su hermano le había dado.

Se dedicó a trabajar con George en la tienda y aunque vivía con él al Callejón Diagon, seguía visitando a sus padres en la Madriguera y a Harry en Grimmauld Place. También dedicaba su tiempo enviando cartas a Hermione y sus antiguos compañeros: Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean…

Poco a poco las cosas mejoraban con Hermione, aunque no era lo mismo relacionarse por correspondencia que en persona. Hacia finales de octubre recibió una carta de Hermione, y algunas de sus líneas le emocionaron:

_"La verdad es que me encanta Hogwarts, pero para ser sincera este año está siendo realmente extraño sin Harry y sin ti, nunca fui capaz de imaginarme este colegio sin vosotros. Os echo de menos, ayudaros con vuestras redacciones hasta tarde en la Sala Común, que la señora Pince nos regañe por estar discutiendo la biblioteca…__"_

Eso decidió a Ron. Había logrado el buen trato de Hermione poco a poco, pero ya era el momento de hacer realmente algo extraordinario para recuperarla definitivamente.

…

Hermione se encontraba melancólica aquella mañana, tanto que incluso estuvo distraída en las clases. Era 31 de Octubre, y eso siempre le traía buenos recuerdos, recuerdos de cuando se hizo amiga de dos de las personas más maravillosas del mundo: Harry y Ron. Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado mucho y muy rápido desde aquel primer día.

Por la tarde, después de las clases, se encontraba en la Sala Común cuando Ginny se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

-Tengo un mensaje para ti. Debes ir a la Sala de los Menesteres, allí hay una sorpresa para ti.

Hermione la miró extrañada.

-¿De qué hablas, Ginny?

-Tú sólo hazme caso y ve-dijo mientras la apartaba de los libros y la arrastraba fuera de la Sala Común.

Hermione seguía sin entender lo que pasaba, pero aún así le hizo caso, muy intrigada.

Una vez frente a la Sala de los Menesteres se paró y deseó ver su sorpresa, y al cabo de un momento apareció una puerta. Hermione se introdujo dentro de la sala, muerta de curiosidad.

Lo que se encontró dentro fue toda una sorpresa.

La sala se había convertido en un pequeño y cómodo salón y en él estaban Harry y Ron, esperándola con una sonrisa.

Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca, emocionada.

-¿¡Pero qué hacéis aquí!? ¿¡Qué…!?

La chica los abrazó a los dos y se sentó junto a ellos.

Harry se lo explicó:

-Bueno, hoy es 31 de Octubre, el aniversario de nuestra amistad. Y con los duros años que hemos pasado con la guerra de Voldemort… ahora que todo ha acabado, y que además Ron y tú os habéis reconciliado por enésima vez, a él se le ocurrió la idea de venir a darte una sorpresa y celebrar este día tan especial para nosotros.

Ron asentía y sonreía al lado de Harry, un poco avergonzado. Hermione lo miró fascinada, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿En serio, Ron?

-Sí, bueno, como en tus cartas escribías que nos echabas de menos en el colegio… se me ocurrió la idea.

Hermione sonrió agradecida, mirando intensamente a Ron.

-Muchas gracias chicos-dijo esta vez mirando a ambos.

En el salón había té y pastas, y pasaron un rato ameno charlando y poniéndose al día. Cuando anochecía y quedaba poco para la cena, Harry los abandonó.

-Bueno chicos, yo voy a ver un rato a Ginny antes de que tengamos que irnos. Le prometimos a McGonagall que para la cena estaríais libres.

Ron y Hermione asintieron y lo despidieron. Una vez se fue se creó un silencio incómodo.

-Supongo que tú también tendrás que prepararte para la cena-dijo Ron distraídamente.

-No importa, hay tiempo aún-negó Hermione, mirándole aún conmovida- De verdad Ron, muchas gracias por este gesto. Con esto me has demostrado mucho, siento haber estado tan distante desde que volvimos de Australia…

-No Hermione, me porté como un cerdo. Dos veces además, y en los peores momentos… yo nunca me perdonaré por eso, pero sé que puedo compensarte por todo. Aunque no sólo estoy aquí por compensarte, también me apetecía que nos reuniéramos de nuevo, como si nada hubiese cambiado…

Hermione estuvo tentada de contestarle con las mismas palabras que él le dijo a ella: "Pero las cosas sí han cambiado", pero no lo hizo. Ahora que habían recuperado su amistad no quería precipitarse. Ella realmente lo amaba, pero sabía que Ron lo había pasado realmente mal con lo de Fred y quizás no estuviese preparado. Aunque ella también se estaba cansando de esperar, quererlo tanto y tenerlo tan cerca, pero no poder ir más allá le hacía sufrir mucho, y llegaba a pensar que quizás estuviese pasando su momento, que ya no debían estar juntos. Después del beso lo tuvo tan claro, sabía que debía estar con Ron, pero ahora todo era distinto.

Ron debió notar su mala cara.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí. Sólo es que llevamos aquí toda la tarde, podríamos salir un rato a los terrenos, a dar una vuelta.

Ron asintió y juntos salieron fuera. Caminaron y charlaron un buen rato, recordando buenos tiempos y riendo. Al final se sentaron debajo del gran árbol, junto al lago donde se reflejaba la luna. Ron le cogió la mano y ella se puso tan nerviosa como el primer día. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir el contacto de Ron, eso era algo que la guerra también se había llevado, aunque a diferencia de otras cosas sí que podía recuperarse.

Estuvieron un rato así, en silencio, cogidos de la mano y observando en silencio la luna, hasta que Hermione decidió romper el silencio. Era ahora o nunca, debían hablar de una vez por todas de aquellos sentimientos de los que tenían tanto miedo. Ya no era tiempo de cogerse la mano y abrazarse y fingir que eran sólo amigos. Se habían besado, ¡por Merlín! En más de una ocasión y por mutuo acuerdo. ¡Él había ido a Australia a por ella! En perspectiva, el hecho de que no hubiese pasado nada entre ellos aún, carecía de sentido.

-Ron… tenemos que hablar.

Ella esperaba que él se asustase, pero por el contrario la miró fijamente y con seguridad.

-Lo sé, por eso en parte he organizado esta reunión.

Hermione sonrió, algo avergonzada. Vaya, ahora era él quién cogía las riendas.

-Bueno, yo…-comenzó Hermione, dubitativa- Tú me gustas, te aprecio como mucho más que a un amigo, eso es algo que ambos sabemos desde hace tiempo, y más después de que te besase-se armó de valor finalmente para decir aquella frase. Y tú, bueno, yo supe que me correspondías, simplemente no era nuestro momento, pero después viniste a Australia y te confesaste y me besaste de nuevo, y eso estuvo bien, pero después… después no hemos sabido cómo seguía la historia, nos avergonzamos de nuevo, pero… tenemos que aclararlo, sí nos gustamos, ¿pero qué? ¿Qué quieres, Ron? ¿Qué has querido al buscarme en Australia? ¿Al venir hoy aquí? ¿Estás preparado para una relación, o vamos a seguir con este juego?

-Yo lo único que quiero es esta bien contigo. Ya te lo dije en Australia, pero vuelvo a decirte que claro que me gustas, claro que te quiero como algo más que una amiga, sino no habría hecho tantas estupideces… eres guapa, inteligente, bondadosa… en el fondo siempre te he admirado. Me alegro de que al final, a nuestra manera, hayamos confesado nuestros sentimientos, sé que vamos a estar juntos pase lo que pase. Y eso es lo que quiero, Hermione, que estemos juntos, no importa cómo. Ya te dije que tengo miedo de cómo se pueda desarrollar lo nuestro, por eso creo que deberíamos seguir adelante conforme las cosas vayan viniendo, sin nada planeado, sin presiones, como lo sintamos… ¿Tú qué quieres, Hermione? ¿Qué querías al besarme en medio de la guerra?

Hermione entonces se quedó en silencio, reflexionando. Ron tenía razón, ella quería planificarlo todo, pero sus corazones no sentían eso, sólo sentían el dejarse llevar. Y eso le daba miedo.

-¡No lo sé!-se exasperó-Sólo sé que quiero ir más allá contigo, dejar de fingir que somos simples amigos, más allá que esto-y sacudió sus manos unidas con nerviosismo.

Entonces Ron sonrió y se acercó lentamente a ella. Le acarició la mejilla y la besó dulcemente, intentando aplacar sus nervios y sus dudas. Hermione lo agarró de la nuca, complacida de que por fin aquello estuviese pasando, y junto se tumbaron sobre el césped, estando Ron encima de ella. Una de las manos del chico le acariciaba el pelo mientras sus lenguas se encontraban y se exploraban, mientras sus labios se fundían, y la otra mano bajó de la mejilla a la cintura, con lentitud, como si realmente no se creyese que aquello estaba pasando. Siguieron besándose hasta que se quedaron sin aliento. Ron se apartó un poco de ella y quedaron frente a frente. Ambos sonrieron.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo he deseado y esperado esto. Aún no me creo que estés entre mis brazos…-dijo el chico.

Y Hermione se sintió morir ante aquellas palabras, las más sinceras que Ron nunca le había dicho, mirándola directamente a los ojos a leves centímetros de distancia. Como toda respuesta, volvió a atraerlo hacia ella y lo besó con más fuerza, sintiéndose morir de placer.

Al cabo de unos segundos el chico se separó de ella.

-No sabes cuánto lo siento, me quedaría aquí eternamente, pero... ya es la hora.

Hermione asintió, y juntos se incorporaron. Caminaron de nuevo cogidos de la mano hacia el castillo.

-¿Vas a hablar de esto con alguien? ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer? Todos están expectantes con lo nuestro…-comentó Ron.

Hermione sonrió.

-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, esto no es algo que pueda planificarse, quiero dejarme llevar contigo, a ver dónde nos lleva. Creo que lo mejor es que por ahora sea entre nosotros, que no intervenga nadie. Cuando estemos preparados, ellos se alegrarán por nosotros.-le contestó Hermione-Hemos sido un circo durante demasiados años…-ambos se rieron-Ahora merecemos un poco de intimidad, la necesitamos.

Él asintió y le dio un abrazo. Ya habían llegado a la puerta del colegio.

-Tengo que irme a Hogsmeade, Harry me espera allí.

Ella asintió y se dieron un beso de despedida.

-Nos veremos en Navidad, ¡no estudies demasiado, sabelotodo!-ambos se rieron.

Volvieron a besarse y se separaron definitivamente el uno del otro.

Hermione se quedó unos segundos en la puerta, observando como la figura de Ron se alejaba. Pero aquella escena ya no le daba pena o miedo, era el principio de algo. Algo mucho mejor.


End file.
